Manufacturers of devices are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing features to users that make the devices usable and functional. Example devices include slate computing devices, mobile phones, and electronic book readers. These devices may not include all of the features a user desires. Peripheral devices, such as keyboards, mice, printers, displays, etc., can be utilized to add features to improve the usefulness of the devices.